Just a Little Game
by electr1cr3d
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has a temper, and his fiancée, Narcissa Black, likes to toy with him. One-shot. LM/NB


Lucius drummed his fingers against the side of his goblet impatiently. He'd been watching his soon-to-be wife, Narcissa, examine different types of _paper_ and _lettering_ and _inks_ for what seemed like an eternity. It was absurd.

Every now and then she would part her red lips to speak and Lucius would stop his incessant pacing and look at her hopefully. She would only sigh lightly and shake her head, shuffling the samples once again.

'Lucius,' She called, her voice soft as ever, eyebrows raised in innocence, unknowing to how her fiancé felt.

He exhaled deeply and placed his goblet down on the table strewn with mock wedding invitations. 'Yes, dear?' He asked, trying to keep his voice calm and his tone civil.

'What do you think of this texture?' She handed him a small square of paper with her delicate hands, he almost snatched it and looked at it as if it were a Mudblood.

'It is fine, Narcissa.' He thrust it back at her without consideration.

'Fine?'

'Yes, _fine._'

A small laugh escaped her as she shook her head. 'Fine is not good enough, Lucius.'

Lucius snapped and clenched his fists. He growled, irritated and frustrated, and stormed out of the study.

* * *

Once again Lucius found himself drumming his fingers in frustration, this time on the arm of a grand chair that he had thrown himself into sulkily. Narcissa stood across the room from him, an abundance of flowers surrounded her in every colour and size imaginable.

She walked around the table and looked down at them thoughtfully, occasionally taking one from it's place and carefully laying it down next to another one as if it actually _mattered. _

He bit his tongue and looked at the ground.

He didn't see her flicker her eyes upwards from the flowers and he didn't see her smirk to herself.

'Lucius, dear?'

'What?' He barked, snapping his head up.

'What do you think about roses?' She held one up and let it brush across her cheek.

'Roses?' He asked. 'You have been looking at those blasted flowers for three hours and you come up with _roses?_' His voice has risen and he had almost also from his chair.

Narcissa ignored the icy quality that had fallen in his voice. Instead she inclined her head slightly and gazed down at the rose.

She sighed deeply. 'You're right, Lucius. Roses will not do.'

If he were near a wall he would of banged his head upon it repeatedly.

* * *

Lucius was beyond drumming his fingers now, he was livid. He had been pacing outside of _his own _sitting room for another eternity. He breathed angry breaths through his nose and paced quickly.

The door creaked open and Narcissa emerged, she closed it shut behind her and rested upon it.

'Well?' He demanded, stopping his pacing to glare at his fiancée.

She sighed her damn sigh and looked sad. His anger faltered slightly.

'No.' She shook her head, blonde locks waving with the motion. 'None.'

'_None?_' His anger returned and his eyes widened, he made steps towards her, but stopped at the last moment,

'None.' She repeated.

'You-' He made a noise as words failed him. 'You have just tried on _thirty-seven _wedding dresses and you say _none_ are good?'

Her shaped eyebrows contracted and she pursed her lips in thought. 'No.' She shook her head. 'They were good. They just weren't good _enough._'

* * *

Lucius had just about given up all hope, he rested against the cold stone wall, staring at the ceiling with a trance like concentration.

Narcissa was sat at their dining table again, small glasses of liquid surrounding her, varying in shades of red, white and pink. Lucius hadn't even bothered to count how many samples there were this time and has simply decided that there was a _lot_, but even a lot would not suffice for Narcissa.

She had been sipping from the crystal forever, it seemed to Lucius, and scribbling notes in her blasted notebook, as if anyone in the world gave a _damn_ about the wine they would have at their wedding; they would drink it _anyway._

Perhaps it was the wine, perhaps it was the annoyed expression on her darling fiancé's face or perhaps it was just that Narcissa liked playing games. She didn't know, nor really care.

She licked her lips and sighed heavily, knowing that it would get Lucius' attention. He seemed to bite his tongue again, he'd been doing that a lot lately.

'They're okay.' She spoke softly and rose out of the dining chair rather ungracefully. Perhaps it was the wine, after all.

He exhaled a long breath, and shook his head, looking up to the ceiling for strength.

'I just don't know…' She trailed off and stepped towards Lucius.

'You don't know? Do you know anything woman? Does nothing satisfy you?'

Narcissa's lips curled at the corner into a smirk.

'You are insatiable! You spent hours pouring over the bloody _texture_ of the invitations, days over the _colour palette_ of the _flowers_ and you haven't even chosen your blasted _dress_ yet! _God forbid_ you actually choose the wine that our guests will drink. They won't give a damn, Narcissa! It's just a feeble excuse for them all to get pissed anyway, no matter what the wine tastes like!' It all came out in a blur of words, stumbling fast after one another as weeks of pent up frustration swam out of him.

Narcissa pouted and glanced at the floor, hurt.

Lucius clenched his eyes shut and opened them again. Anger still swelling inside him. He gave a great sigh. 'What do you _want_, Narcissa?'

She looked up and bit her lip gently, seductively. Her hurt expression had been mockery. She stepped forwards, ever so close to Lucius, and rested a hand upon his heaving chest. Her pale blue eyes bore into him and her expression was innocent once again, beautiful and tempting.

Narcissa stood on the tips of her toes, hand still on Lucius chest. She moved her mouth to his ear as best she could, despite the height difference.

'You, Lucius.' She breathed his name, as he'd heard her do so many times in not all that different situations.

And as she kissed him he forgot all about paper and flowers and dresses and wine.

* * *

When all had been said, or rather _done, _Lucius buttoned up his white shirt, rolling the sleeves up past his elbows carelessly as he liked to do. Narcissa slipped her green sweater on over her head, tousling her blonde hair further. When she emerged from the garment her face was flushed, lips and cheeks red and her hair rather messy.

'So this wine…' Lucius started and picked up a small glass, examining the blood red liquid with his pale grey eyes. It was strange, he seemed to have a renewed vigour for this wedding planning fiasco now.

'Oh, Lucius.' Narcissa smiled and laughed, apparently extremely amused about something.

Lucius frowned, he hated being made to feel stupid. He placed the glass back down on the table.

'Oh, dear.' Narcissa kissed his cheek after seeing his expression. 'I've had everything planned for _months._'

Lucius opened his mouth to say something, but he was dumbstruck, completely and utterly speechless.

Narcissa smiled a wicked playful smile and squeezed his hand.

She did, after all, like playing games.


End file.
